Misato's test
by Anime772
Summary: After being expelled from Tokisadame high, Misato was then transferred to class 3-E where she discovers that her new teacher is going to be her new target!


The alarm clock goes off, waking up Misato. Misato pulls out a pop blaster and fired it at the alarm clock. {Mondays...} though Misato. She then saw it was past seven. She was shocked at the time as her transportation bus goes at 6:55 AM. She grabbed her things and headed out without changing out of her PJ's. She ran as fast as she could to her new school, after getting kicked out of the last one. She climbed the step all the way to the top. The school looked like an abandoned building. Her new class was known as class 3-E, the E stands for 'end of the line' as in students who get sent to 3-E are there for when the teachers of the higher grades don't know what to do with them. Misato gave a sigh, knowing that this is the class she'll have due to her behavior at the last school. "Here goes nothing..." said Misato. "Why good morning there, Miss tachibana." said a mysterious person behind her "And you look like you got out of bed." Misato turned around to see a octopus teacher standing before her. "Who are you?" said Misato. "Oh ho ho! Silly me! Where are my manners!" said the octo-teacher "I'm Koro-sensei, and I'll be your new teacher and target for the school year Misato Tachibana." "Target?" said Misato, confused. "Well you see, when graduation day comes up, I'm going to blow up the world." said Koro-sensei, nonchalantly "And the only way to stop me is to destroy me by becoming an assassin." Misato pulled out a bazooka and fired at Koro-sensei. "There's a catch to it though." said Koro-sensei "For starters, in order to destroy me, you have to use anti-me BB's. You'll get equiped with those soon enough. As for your weaponry-" Misato cut him off by pulling out a gattiling blaster and a flame thrower. Koro-sensei removed those weapons from her. "I think you'll have to be a bit more-" Misato cut him off again by pressing a button that fired off a lazer from space. Koro-sensei moved Misato out of the lazers way. "HAHA! You'r becoming a natural with creative ways!" said Koro-sensei "As soon as we get you all set, I'm expect great things from you Misato!" Koro-sensei then toke Misato to the classroom of 3-E. "Fellow students, I'd like to inroduce to you... Miss Misato Tachibana!" said Koro-sensei "Please be sure to help her when she needs it and treat her as an equal." Misato then looked down and noticed that she didn't change out for her PJ's. She expected laughter, but instead there was silence. "Now Miss Tachibana, please take your seat." said Koro-sensei. Misato then waked to her seat which was right next to a red haired student. "Now to begin today's subject." said Koro-sensei. Misato pulled out a long-ranged blaster (filled with Anti-Koro-sensei BB's) and fired it at Koro-sensei. Koro-sensei dodged the shot and took the long-ranged weapon from Misato.  
"Miss Tachibana! No interrupting cl-" Koro-sensei was interrupted as Misato then fired a bazooka at him. Koro-sensei dodged again and took away the bazooka from her. "Is now the time for in-" Misato then began to use the space lazer device to set up the satilite lazer's coordinates at class 3-E. {Whatever it takes!} though Misato. Koro-sensei took the device from Misato before she could fire it off. He then tied her up with crowbars to prevent her from using weapons and breaking loose. "I didn't have to do that you know!" said Koro-sensei "But you left me no other choice Misato!" Koro-sensei then headed back to the calkboard and started class. "Seem's like you in a pickle there." said the red haired young man "Name's Karma. Karma Akibane. I'd shake your hand, but... well, ya know." "What do you want?" said Misato, annoyed. "I can help you exterminate Koro-sensei." whispered Karma. A sudden spark rushed through her head as Misato's thoughts began to transform to create newer ideas. "Let's talk after class." said Misato "Afterall the teacher's talking." "Don't forget listening" said Koro-sensei, easedropping. Both Misato and Karma were surprised that Koro-sensei heard them. Later after class, Misato was freed from the crowbars and began to have lunch with Karma. "So... you wanna know how to terminate the teach?" asked Karma. "Yes." said Misato. "Alright. The answer is simple..." said Karma "My friend Nagisa has been keeping track of his weakness'es. If you use them to your advantage, you might be able to scave him by a slim margin." "Nagisa huh?" said Misato "He might be worth my time. Where do I find him?" "Hey! Karma" said Nagisa. "Found him." said Karma. Misato got a good look at Nagisa. He has sky blue hair, he's wearing a blue vest, a tie, beige pants and a watch. He was also with a green haired girl. She wore the typical school uniform that some female students wear. They both sat down at the table that Misato and Karma are at. "Who's the girl with the green hair?" asked Misato to Karma. "Oh! My apologies!" said the green haired girl "I'm Kayano. I'm Karma and Nagisa's friend." "Nice to meet you." said Misato. "Nice to meet you too!" said Kayano, nonchalantly "So what brings you to-" "Brought an army to Tokisadame high and knocked out the principle temporarly." said Misato. Nagisa and Kayano both turned a paper white after what they heared from Misato. "Heh... And here you two though I was crazy." said Karma. "I know I know it was crazy of me to do so, but I intend to change that for the better, and using my every resource on Koro-sensei should do just fine. The only thing I lack is a plan on doing so, which is why I require your help Nagisa." said Misato "Can you help me take on Koro-sensei? You can have your friends pitch in as well, I don't mind a bit of teamwork." Nagisa thought for a good minute. "Yes." said Nagisa "And it's a good thing you don't mind teamwork, because we're going to need all the help we can get." Misato and Nagisa shook each others hands in agreement (though Misato has a tight grip when it comes to shaking hands for an alliance). Nagisa then began to explain each of Koro-sensei's weakness'es in the middle of lunch time. Their plan is set and they wait for nightfall. They waited for Koro-sensei to show... and he did. "There he is, ready?" said Misato talking through a communicator. "Ready!" said Kayano. Misato then pulled out a device that can activate the Anti-Koro-sensei mine (how she gets this stuff is an X-files case on its own) and then the moment he dodges, they'll ambush him in all directions. Misato waited for Koro-sensei to be at the position of the mine. Koro-sensei laughed quietly. "Nice try kids..." said Koro-sensei "If you're going to pull this off, then you have too-" Misato detinated the mine even though Koro-sensei wasn't in the right position. "NOW!" said Nagisa. Nagisa, Kayano and Karma then began their attack while Koro-sensei was caught off gaurd. Koro-sensei dodged the incoming attacks. Misato bursts from her position and pulled out a grappling hook and flung it at Koro-sensei in case he intends to fly out of the attack. The hook held onto Koro-sensei with a mighty grip. Then Koro-sensei flew out as soon as he could, unaware of the hook that was on him. "Got'cha!" said Misato. She then attempted to pull down the octopus, but was then holding on as his speed was so fast that Misato was getting scared. "Don't let go Misato!" said Nagisa through the communication device "You have to climb to get close to him." "G-got it!" responded Misato. She then put the communication device back in her pocket and proceeded to climb along the grappling rope that was on Koro-sensei. Koro-sensei turned around to see Misato climbing the rope. "AAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" said Koro-sensei. "FOLLOWING MY OWN PLAN!" said Misato. Misato pulled out a device that activate a machine that fire heat-seeking missles filled with Anti-Korosensei BB's. She activated it and the missles headed for Koro-sensei. Koro-sensei proceeded to get the missles to crash into each other, and with success. He then landed back at the class 3-E area. Misato felt dizzy after all of that. "Well..." said Koro-sensei "I think all of you did an impressive job!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" said Nagisa and Kayano. "You al have caught me by surprise, most likely Misato. Straight A's for all of you!" said Koro-sensei "But next time, don't do anything risky like what Misato did." "Yes sir!" said Nagisa and Kayano. "Ok." said Karma. Misato woke up, still feeling dizzy. "D-did we win?" said Misato. "No." said Nagisa "But hey, you did great! We couldn't have done it without ya!" Misato started to tremble a bit. "Here, let's get you home Misato." said Nagisa. He and Kayano walked the dizzy Misato back home.

 **THE END**


End file.
